Gero Shirogane
Gero Shirogane is a main protagonist of the Naruto series. Background During the first sixteen years of his life he trained incredibly hard to try and overcome the boundaries of his clan using purely Taijutsu. One day the clan elder took him into custody and he blacked out from loss of chakra. When he awoke he saw what looked like his body lying next to him. He had become the test subject of his clan's android project by using chakra metal to re-create humans as immortal machines. His clan was massacred no more than six months after the creation of the new android. He fled into the desert and using scouter mode he found Sasori. Sasori offered to take him in and train him as his apprentice. Personality Personality wise, Gero is a very wise fighter. He uses this to his advantage by planning out attacks. Gero even goes as far to correct Naruto on his "sloppy" dodging and inability to concentrate, offering advice even in battle. When he first appears, he hardly speaks a word, but later opens up during his bout against Naruto. Gero has heroic characteristics similar to Naruto's, and fights for the good. Naruto compares his personality to that of Itachi Uchiha, and even states that Gero and Itachi would "get along great". Appearance He has bushy silvery white hair that spans from the sides of his head and covers his entire back. He typically wears baggy black pants tucked into high boots with a pinstriped yellow T-Shirt and muddy green flak jacket. He also has arm warmers around his lower arms and yellow pinstriped leg warmers around his shins. His Mechanization includes having his forearms connected by chains to his elbows allowing him to use the droid cable arm technique. He also has three jets in his back one under each shoulder blade and one at the base of his spine along with two in each of his feet. In each side of his chest he has a chakra multiplication device that increases output energy by sixty seven percent, allowing him to use minimal energy. Similarly Gero has absorption pads on his palms which allow him to use the absorption method. In his awakened state he strips his shirt as four more arms form, the mechanization in his head converts it to that similar to a fox's and his lower legs become arched making him a figurative Ashura. Abilities Unlike most of the Shirogane clan he is an exceptionally strong fighter and relies mostly on his mechanical enhancements for combat, he is easily able to fight off almost any enemy. In his awakened state he strips his shirt as four more arms form, the mechanization in his head converts it to that similar to a fox's and his lower legs become arched making him a figurative Ashura. Because he is mostly a machine Gero is immune to genjutsu and can absorb Ninjutsu, even if that ninjutsu is as powerful as a susanoo cloak. His main prowess lies in his taijutsu where mechanically enhanced strength provides enough power to pierce most boundaries, including susanoo rib cages. Arcs